


What Happened To Della Duck?

by Jolyn09



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Della duck is gone ;-;, Gen, I cried after writing this, It's Way Better, Mystery.. secrets untold?, jol's trashy writing, watch the show version though, written before the promo for The Last Crash Of The Sunchaser came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: My version of the story behind the triplet's mother disappearance, Della duck.





	1. Looking For Answers

The Sunchaser whirled in the sky, as the duck family, Donald, Scrooge, Mrs Beakly, Webby, Launchpad and the triplets made their way back home after being stuck on a mountain. The end credits of the Darkwing Duck show played in the background, adding to the noise. 

Meanwhile, Webby and the triplets are looking at a bunch of meaningless papers written in cursive handwriting. 

Dewey, Huey and Louie: We finally found all the pieces!

They all stare blankly at the pieces of paper, not even Huey understanding them. "This dosen't make any sense." Dewey bluntly states. "Wait…"Huey, being the smart triplet, soon figures out that something is off. As Huey rearranges the papers in the right order, the boys' eyes widened with understanding, only for their face expressions to drop in disappointment. The papers, instead of giving them answers, ends up leaving themselves with more questions then before. Dewey, fed up with all the mysteries and puzzles, walks out of the room. "That's it i'm done I'm gonna ask Uncle Scrooge myself." "Wait!" Huey and Louie exclaim, knowing that this topic will be pretty sensitive in the family.

Webby caught up with Dewey, much to his surprise. Not because on how, but why. "You're really interested in this mystery huh?" Dewey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah… I'm too much of a fan…" Webby answered timidly, hiding her hands behind her. Together, they walked around the plane, hoping to find Uncle Scrooge.

Dewey finally spots Uncle Scrooge near the wing of the plane, enjoying the wind blowing on his feathers. "Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey hesitatedly called, starting to regret his decision. Uncle Scrooge turns around, giving Webby a hug as she embraces him. "Hey lad, what's up? Have been seeing you and your brothers going on adventure without me." "Not much, just-" Dewey said apprehensively, before getting cut off by Uncle Scrooge, "Found any treasure? Or any ancient artifacts?" Dewey's frustration grew as Uncle Scrooge kept pestering him with questions for at least a minute.

Dewey couldn't take it anymore, he blew, shouting at his own uncle,"UNCLE SCROOGE!" with his eyes watering up. Scrooge immediately stops, shocked by the sudden outburst, giving a chance for Dewey to finally ask.

"Tell me about the Spear Of Selene!"

~To be continued


	2. The Truth, Hidden Away For Far Too Long…

Scrooge cranes his neck to look at the paper Dewey is holding, not believing what he just asked. The paper shows a pencil sketch of the Spear Of Selene. Scrooge backs away, emotions tormenting him as tears watered up in his eyes, unable to say anything. Dewey sees his uncle looking down, just like he did when he hid a secret of the same person from his brothers. Just then, Huey and Louie finally catches up with Dewey, only to find that the topic has already been dropped...

The atmosphere in the airplane was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The children were once again looking at the sketch of the paper, while Scrooge was avoiding eye contact, speechless from the word drop. It was Donald who broke the silence, knowing that the children deserve to know who their mom was.

Donald: Your Mom, Della, was an amazing person. Back then, all three of us, me, your mom and Uncle Scrooge would adventure together, seeking for treasure and hidden artifacts. Your Mom was the pilot for us, occasionally playing pranks on us, especially me. She was loyal, funny, kind and made everyone around her happy. We thought she would never leave us for years to come…

It was Donald's turn to go speechless, as if the multitude of emotions in him was controlling his actions. He couldn't bare to even remember what happened to the triplet's Mom, much less try to tell it to the kids. Scrooge finally gathers up the courage to take over Donald, and continue where he left off…

Uncle Scrooge: But one faithful night… we unleashed a monster no one could defeat, not with what we normally have..

Donald: By the time, the Spear Of Selene had already been made, carefully crafted by all of us with the finest supplies we could find, named after one of her best friends, Selene, the goddess of the moon...

~Flashback~

"Scrooge! Donald!" Della screamed, seeing her partners facing the monster on a one or one fight, at the losing end. "What do I do, what do I do!…" Della questioned herself, panickly pacing back and forth. Since young, Della had been the overthinker of the twins, having the weird habit of pacing back and forth when she was nervous. It wasn't exactly bad since it usually helps come out with an idea fast, and the same happened for the current situation.

"That's it! The weapon we made together! That should defeat it." Della ran to her plane, hoping that the monster hasn't seen her, and grabbed the case of the Spear Of Selene. Scrooge had told them specifically not to use it without his permission, but with what was currently happening, Della ignored that advice. With a quick letter written to Scrooge, she jumped on her plane and flew off.

Uncle Scrooge: When we thought all hope was lost… your mom came crashing in with her plane… and stabbed the monster with the Spear Of Selene...

The whirl of a plane engine was a welcoming noise as Donald and Scrooge looked up, spotting Della wielding the Spear Of Selene. "Hey guys!" Della called from her plane. "Della!" Donald exclaimed, always happy to see his twin in action. Scrooge on the other hand, wasn't as supportive of her idea. "What are you doing?! Get down here now!" Della ignored, knowing that this was the only way to save her family, used the spear as though her plane was the horse and she was the cavalry. With a swift dive, she stabbed the monster near the heart, defeating it. However, at the same time, the plane exploded upon the crash, flunging Della out of the airplane and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Della! No!!!!"

~End Of Flashback~

Uncle Scrooge: But the plane exploded on impact…

Donald: I'm sorry kids… your Mom is 

Uncle Scrooge: Gone…

The kids finally understand why everything about Della was hidden. With a hug from their uncles, the family finally broke down for once in 13 years, grieving for Della... as a piece of paper flies out of the airplane..

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, CAUSED I CRIED WRITING THIS!


End file.
